This invention relates in general to the field of computers, and more particularly, to a computer assembly system and method that can readily be integrated into any working environment in a secure manner.
The use of computer systems in both the office place and at home continues to increase. At present, these systems typically reside either on a desktop, or on the floor in close proximity to a desk. Increasingly, however, particularly as working environments become more condensed, users are demanding alternative ways in which to integrate their computer systems into their working environment. Known computer systems do not provides users with such options, as their designs typically do not take into account these user needs.
In addition to growing workplace space constraints, security of computer systems has become increasingly important. Many users are in need of a simple and efficient way to physically secure their computer systems to prevent theft of the systems themselves, and of the information stored on those systems. For desktop computers, Kensington(copyright) brand locks and cables that essentially tether the computer system to a desk or work surface are a popular security mechanism. The cables, however, can be cut, and further, these cables do not prevent unauthorized access to the computer itself, or its peripheral devices.
Therefore, a need has arisen for industry for a computer assembly that enables a computer system to be readily integrated into the workplace in alternative ways, and for an improved means of security for such a computer system.
In accordance with the present disclosure, a computer assembly is provided having a computer system having at least a central processing unit and memory located within a chassis. The computer assembly further includes a housing, with the computer system being located within and coupled to the housing. The housing has first and second portions positioned substantially adjacent to one another, and configured so as to define therebetween at least first and second substantially identical ports in at least first and second sides of the housing respectively. Also included is a mounting member for mounting the computer assembly to a supporting structure, with the mounting member being capable of being removably coupled to the chassis through either of the first and second ports.
According to one embodiment, the computer assembly further includes a locking assembly having an unlocked state in which the second housing portion can be separated from the first housing portion, and a locked state in which the second housing portion cannot be separated from the first housing portion.
A computer housing assembly is also provided including a housing portion having a first housing portion and a second housing portion positioned substantially adjacent to one another so as to define therebetween at least first and second ports in first and second sides of the housing respectively, wherein the housing is capable of substantially surrounding a computer chassis. The computer housing assembly also includes a mounting member coupled to the computer housing assembly through a selected one of the first and second ports, the mounting member being capable of being coupled to the computer housing assembly through either of the first and second ports.
According to one embodiment, the computer housing assembly further includes a locking assembly having an unlocked state in which the first and second housing portions can be separated from one another, and a locked state in which the first and second housing portions cannot be separated from one another.
Also provided is a method for housing a computer system including the steps of mounting a mounting member to a support surface, coupling a chassis of the computer system to a first housing portion of a computer housing so that the computer system is partially positioned within the first housing portion, and coupling the mounting member to the chassis. The method further includes the steps of positioning a second housing portion adjacent to the first housing portion so that the first and second housing portions substantially surround the chassis, so that the first and second housing portions define therebetween at least first and second substantially identical ports in first and second sides of the computer housing respectively, and so that the mounting member extends through a selected one of the first and second ports, and coupling the second housing member to the chassis.